Christmas Cheers
by ottomatic21
Summary: The true sequel to Christmas Chaos by woundedshellofmyself and ottomatic21
1. Chapter 1

"**Christmas Cheers"**

A sequel to the fan-fiction "Christmas Chaos"

© Ottomatic21 and woundedshellofmyself

Chapter 1- The Surprise

It was a snowy ten degree day in Aaron's hometown of South Bend, Indiana. He had just gotten the last of the carts at work, when his cell phone ringed. It was Aaron's longtime friend, Laura, the biggest Good Charlotte fan on the planet, bar none! "I'm returning you the favor. Tomorrow, you are coming to Virginia to fly to Ocean Shores with me." Aaron was speechless. "Well, Laura, I'm glad to be talking to you again, after all, remember that prank we pulled on Lars three years ago?"

"Yeah? We? I'm the one that changed his diaper, which I should have never done. I'm aiming to get you back, Aaron. I'll see you tomorrow." 24 hours later, Aaron arrived at the airport, waiting for Laura. He was still half groggy and asleep in his #8 Michigan jersey. Then, a lady about Aaron's size grabbed him and dragged him towards a concealed bathroom area.

"This is for dragging me into the prank a few years ago, Aaron." She proceeded to get the bottle of laxatives out. "You know, I'm about to put you through what Lars suffered back then. Any last words before your humiliation?" Suddenly, Aaron recognized it was Laura. "Please, Laura, I'm begging you don't make me a baby!"

Then, Aaron, much like Twister, tripped on his shoelaces, running away, and falling straight on to the water fountain. Laura picked Aaron up. She was laughing really hard. "Laura, what the heck is so funny?" Laura could barely contain herself now. "You, Aaron Harris, have just been 'Punked' on MTV!" "Really?" She looked at Aaron. "What?!" "No, Aaron, I just wanted to say that!"

"It's good to see you again, Aaron. I hope there are no hard feelings." The two exchanged hugs and Christmas cards. "Now enough of that, we have to go to Ocean Shores. And what in God's name are you carrying, Aaron?" "It's my Game Cube; my brother just purchased the latest Legend of Zelda game, the Twilight Princess. The game is over 120 hours long." Laura just shook her head. "My God, you are so obsessed with Zelda." And Aaron looked back, "And what about Family Guy, or GC?" "You like Family Guy, too, Aaron." Then, the two got on the plane together. "Let me play that, Aaron! It looks good!"

"But, I thought you said…" "Oh well, okay, go ahead with it." Laura turned to Aaron. "Aaron, I have something special for you. Just close your eyes for one second." Aaron was anticipating the moment. It was an earring, from Urban Exchange. "Now, hold still, Aaron, this might hurt a little." "Ouch!" "Aaron, you are just a big baby. Hold still." "Now, look in the mirror." "I love it! It's me! I am after all, me." Aaron never held back from saying Otto's favorite line. Five hours later, the plane landed in Los Angeles, California, where the Rockets were waiting for their impending arrival.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"AHHHH!" Aaron sat up in his bed and let out a loud scream. He looked over at the clock, which read twelve noon. "Whoa," he said. "No more chicken wings after midnight." He stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes as he heard the phone on his night stand ring. "Hello?" he said, answering it.

"Hey Aaron!" said a female voice on the other line. "It's me, Laura!"

"Hey!" he said as a smile spread across his face. "I had a weird dream about you last night. I dreamt you were as big as me and you tackled me at the airport and threatened to give me laxatives as revenge against you having to change Lars's diaper three years ago. Then you pierced my ear."

"That is weird," Laura said. "I can't pierce and I'm too short to be as big as you. And I wouldn't threaten you with laxatives."

"Good," said Aaron, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'd find a better way to get revenge," said Laura, evilly.

"You better not!" said Aaron.

"No, I won't," said Laura. "I'm too nice."

"Good," said Aaron. But little did he know that Laura was sitting at home in Virginia with an evil grin on her face...

Two days later, Aaron sat at the Chicago Airport, waiting for Laura to get off her plane. After their discussion of his weird dream, Laura reminded him that the two had plans to travel to Ocean Shores, California, to see their old friends. They hadn't been there in three years, so they were overdue for a visit. So, Laura booked a plane to Chicago, where she and Aaron would board another plane that went straight to California. After waiting for about an hour, she finally showed up.

"Laura!" Aaron exclaimed, jumping up out of his seat. He ran up to her and glomped her, then gave her a noogie.

"Stop! Stop!" Laura yelled in the midst of her laughter. "You're gonna make me drop this!" Aaron looked at the little plastic box in her hand.

"What's that?" he asked. Laura opened up the screen lid, revealing a bunch of little pebbles under a few inches of water and a big rock.

"Todd came along, they let me bring him on the plane!" With that, a little brown mud turtle crawled out from beneath the rock and stared at Aaron.

"You brought Todd clear across the country on a plane?" Aaron asked, laughing. Laura grinned.

"He's my baby, I gotta bring him!" said Laura, placing the lid back on the box.

"He's so damn spoiled," said Aaron as he and Laura headed to the luggage belt. They stood there, waiting for her luggage, and exchanged a grin.

"Twister makes airports so fun," Aaron said as Laura giggled. She shook her head.

"He ain't right," she said simply. She looked back onto the belt and saw her bags. She grabbed her suitcase, set it down on the floor, and then grabbed her guitar case.

"You brought your guitar too?" Aaron asked.

"No, it's Todd's, he wanted to play it," Laura said sarcastically.

"But he's too small!"

"He's also a turtle and is therefore, incapable of playing _any_ instrument," Laura responded. Aaron shook his head.

"Well we need to get ready for the next flight," he said, picking up his bags. Laura slung the guitar on her back and picked up her suitcase again, all without letting go of Todd's "mini-tank."

"Oh boy, this'll be fun..." she said with a grin on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Arrival

Laura and Aaron finally arrived in Ocean Shores, after a long 5 hour flight. "Does your turtle listen to Good Charlotte?" Laura bumped him just a tad after that comment. "Come on, Laura, it was just a joke!" She started to get that evil look, Aaron thought. Maybe it was time to bear down for her revenge.

"Noogies!" Aaron now was on the receiving end, when suddenly four familiar faces showed up to greet them. Twister, with the camera in hand, started filming Laura doing that. Otto was just laughing out loud. "Man, Twist, this would make excellent blackmail, if Aaron tried to get us this time. I'm sure glad I wasn't Lars three years ago."

Now in their teens, even Sammy towered over Aaron, at 5 foot 8. "Man, what happened to you, Sam? Did you join Fitness USA, or was it the water in the ocean you drank? Either way, I'd like to know the secret. I want to get into the NBA someday!" Aaron was always fantasizing about being a Chicago Bull; he was good, but not great. Not athletic, but not slow.

And Reggie, she was still doing her 'Zine. It was now being published in her high school, Diablo Canyon High, now a freshman there. The latest article? "Top 10 reasons why teenage boys are jerks!" Laura looked at it, and laughed. "I couldn't agree more. Sounds like that was a cheap shot to your brother"

Twister looked around the room. "Are there any evil Santa's around? Because the last time, I found one, I said…" Aaron shrugged knowing what he was going to say, "Yeah, yeah, Twist, you said 'Damn you, SANTA! God, you're 14 now, and you still believe that Santa would take your boxers. Good grief. Can someone give this kid a smart pill or something?"

Suddenly, a Santa from the Salvation Army came up, asking for a donation of at least a dollar. Aaron, Laura, Otto, Reggie, and Sam pitched in. Twister looked paralyzed with fear. "I've caught on to you! You're not stealing my underwear this time!" With that, he jumped into the fountain. "Now you can't get me, you underwear snitcher!" Twister gave a pose, such that he outsmarted everyone.

Laura just stood there in shock, "Once again, Twister, I didn't think you could do anything stupider than your last act, but my God, this takes the cake! Here, I'll grab you out of the fountain." Twister just looked dumbfounded. "Can I be your boyfriend?" Everyone laughed. "Hey, I'm serious!" Aaron then came over to Twister, "Just a guess, I think the answer is no. Besides, you're too young for her, yet."

Otto was tired of all the chattering. "Can we go now? We got eight whole flicks to watch tonight. And the main event….8 Crazy Nights by Adam Sandler!" Aaron looked forward to the opportunity. "How's the movie?" Reggie looked at Aaron, "You can't be serious, you never seen the movie in your life?!" Aaron just replied, "Well, not exactly. But I came prepared in such an emergency. Mountain Dew, anyone?"

Laura declined, since she was not thirsty. Thirty minutes later, the taxi arrived at the Rockets' house, where they sat and watched a ton on Adam Sandler flicks on DVD. Aaron was curious what was going to happen tomorrow. "What's going on tomorrow?" Reggie replied, "We're getting the Christmas tree, and then we're drinking eggnog afterwards, a Rocket tradition, no doubt." Aaron didn't like the sound of that. The four of them to get the tree, then Laura and Aaron by themselves? It sounded like a perfect plan for Laura to get back at Aaron.

After all the movies, they all fell asleep, some on the floor, some on the couch. They had watched eight whole flicks from 9 PM to 1 AM. Tomorrow was going to be a great day to do some things in Ocean Shores. Laura was just grinning evilly as she hoped her plan would come to fruition before the trip was over.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
